The Hidden Daughter
by Kitten is Spunkedelic
Summary: What would happen if Jasper didn't tell the complete truth when he told his history to the Cullens? What happens when a little 8 year old vampire girl who claims to be 'Jazzy's Daughter' find her way into Forks? And why does she say her name's Maria? Warning, Rated Because of Language and A Few Choice Words. Set before New Moon
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. So I recently got addicted to Twilight and this is the outcome sooooo... Yeah. Please enjoy :)**

**Summary: What would happen if Jasper didn't tell the complete truth when he told his history to the Cullens? What happens when a little 8 year old vampire girl who claims to be 'Jazzy's Daughter' find her way into Forks? And why does she say her name's Maria?**

**Now, onto the story~ Maria's P.O.V**

My Daddy was here. That's for certain. But why are all of these other scents mixed up with his? I snarled softly from my perch in a pine tree. My bloody red eyes darkened at the smell of the shape shifters and the other vampires. Is Daddy ok? I scampered down the tree, it's branches trying in vain to make scratches down my bare back. Yes I was completely bare, not caring one way or another, for I was raised where clothes didn't really matter. I sighed, snapping out of my thoughts about my Texan Paradise. Daddy came first! I softly sniffled as I followed his scent. It brought me to the edge of a clearing that had an amazing mansion in the middle of it. I took a slow step forward but a stick cracked in my unaware clumsiness. Eight figures immediately materialized in front of the house. A few started growling but my eyes where trained on the honey blond male that was near the front of the group beside a short lady with short black hair cut in a pixie cut. My red eyes locked with his golden ones immediately. He staggered a bit, and naturally started projecting with his gift. Suprise, worry and relief being the most prominent. He rushed near me, startling the other members of his coven a bit. I took a flying leap, straight into the arms of my Daddy. He sighed, nuzzling my golden-ruby curls as he kneeled down to cover me fully in his embrace. "Maria."

That was the only thing he needed to say. I latched onto his leg as he stood up. The other members scared me with those golden eyes so I scooted my body behind his. He walked back over to the group with me, occasionally whispering encouraging words. He stopped in front of them and then the light blond male that stood near the front spoke. "Well?"

Daddy smiled and I poked my head around the corner. "This," He said at last. "Is my biological daughter, Maria Whitlock."

They all looked at him in shock, the pixie with black hair looked at him in despair. He must have sensed this because he ran over and pulled her into his arms, leaving me standing in front of the blond man. I fidgeted while he cooed to the lady. "Alice, she was my child before I was turned." This sentence brought about more shock, but to this Alice-lady it brought relief.

He straightened his back, as he had to lean down to talk to her, and beckoned me over to him. I walked over, slightly afraid. As I passed a male with odd copper hair, I heard him growl. I looked over as a scent wafted toward me. _Human. _My draw dropped as I met chocolate brown eyes. My head cocked to the side in confusion. I felt no blood lust though. I rolled my eyes as the coven looked at me curiously. I sprinted to Daddy and the Alice-lady. I resumed my place behind his leg as the lady with dark brown hair standing beside the blond man spoke for the first time. "Explain."

Dad chuckled as I scooted further behind him. I didn't like these people. Those gold eyes unnerved me. I glanced up at Jasper's eyes. Gold. How did that happen? He smiled and spoke. "Let's take this inside Carlisle. I'm sure you all are burning with questions. But hopefully not literally."

The blond, Carlisle he called him, chuckled and they all walked in. I followed timidly, hearing the copper haired one growl at me. Dad glared at him and grabbed my arm and sat me next to him. He relaxed a bit, me on one side the Alice-lady on the other. Carlisle motioned for him to begin. He sighed. "Where do I even begin?"

I spoke up. "How much have you told them Daddy?"

He smiled at me. "Just the wars. The rest was fake, save Peter and Char."

"Start there then," said Alice, glaring at Daddy a bit.

He pulled her into a hug and muttered an 'I'm sorry.' "Ok. You all, the whole story may have not been true but the war part of it was. There was no Maria, or rather, there was, she just wasn't evil. This is Maria. The lady that tormented me and ran the newborn army was a vampire we all know well. She is an absolute demon straight outa' hell. She goes by the name Victoria now, but back then she went by the name Demonett. Her hair color may have resembled the flames of hell at one point, but now it resembles a ginger idiot _**(No offense to gingers! I am a ginger too!)**_ who forgot who's coven she was screwing with. Demonett is afraid, but not of me. She taught me everything I know, but I put my own spin on most of the things she taught me. The one thing most importantly, though is that she was never James' mate. She was the other vampire, Laurant's, mate. She deluded herself into loving him, knowing he was the most powerful tracker I have ever come across, save for Demitri of the Voutori. Laurant knows that since James is dead, Good ol' Vicky is gonna take revenge. James never loved her, he just found her useful. And since Laurant was her mate, he followed her. She turned me back when I was a military officer. I had a wife back then, even though she was getting ready to divorce me. I never liked her much, it was an arranged marriage. I did, however, adore our daughter, Maria. Maria was so special. She never wanted anything, never got greedy. We assumed everything was all right, but when she was 7, in first grade, which was an honor by the way, only for rich kids, she came home with her report card. My wife, Genivere, was shocked to see Maria failing not one, but all of her classes. I knew that Maria was just a child at the time, and school never really appealed to her interests and abilities. She was always artistic, never liking to sit down and do math or reading. She was quiet when we got the report card and for the first time Geni was too. I understood why she failed, because school never was her strong point. Geni, however, was outraged. She started yelling, a normal thing for us until Maria yelled back. Maria never yelled at us, always quiet and timid, rushing behind me whenever things got bad. She finally just exploded when Geni called her a stupid. She was always so sensitive about it. She glared at Geni and blew up. She told Geni that Geni never cared anyway. Geni replied by saying horrible things..." He trailed off and looked at me sadly. My eyes where a maroon color by now. I nodded for him to continue.

"After that Maria ran. We suspected she went to my brothers house but she wasn't there. Days trickled by as we searched. Her eighth birthday passed, only she wasn't there to celebrate. Two months passed before we saw her again. I was out at my post, after all, duty called. Two figures came out of the darkness, one small, one big. Demonett, who was just a fiery haired stranger at the time was leading my little 'Ria down the street. I yelled, screamed until my throat hurt, until she turned around. Maria's hair covered her face so I couldn't see her eyes, but I saw Demonetts eyes perfectly. Ruby eyes with black at the center alost made me wet my pants. She must have seen recognition on Maria's face because she lunged. You all know what happened after that. But the wars separated Maria and I, but now I have her back. I have my gorgeous mate and my lovely daughter and my family is whole again."

Carlisle looked at him funny. "Your missing one thing." At Daddy's confused face he sighed and said,"She's an immortal child Jasper. She is illegal."

Jazzy snickered and I hopped of the couch and scooted near the brunette at his side. "Grandmommy?" I pleaded. "You won't let Granddaddy take me away, right?"

She looked at me with immediate affection while Carlisle scowled. I ran over to Alice and gave her the most pitiful look I had before I spoke to her too. "Mommy?"

She looked at me with wide eyes as I turned to the last female vampire in the room. "Aunty? Don't let them hurt me please?"

The blond, Rosie or something like that, looked at me with adoration before picking me up and crooning, "Of course not sweetie."

Carlisle glared at me and took me out of Aunty's clinging arms. He snarled at me which caused Jazzy to stand up quickly and snarl, eyes black. I smirked at the man and sighed. "Sit down Jazzy. I suppose I'll have to use one of my gifts..."

Jasper smirked and sat down as Carlisle dropped me. I gracefully stood and smiled as white light enveloped me. I stood up, fully clothed, a foot shorter than Carlisle still, and now, I was eighteen. My unruly curls slipped all the way down to my waist. I wore a short tan dress with red tights underneath it. Black boots laced up to my knees and a long red scarf hung around my collarbone. My size went up, so therefore, I got boobs. I snickered at Carlisle's look of shock and I sat down next to Jazz's feet. "Now," my bell like chime filled the air. "Any questions?"

**A/n. How did I do? I know Maria seems like a Mary Sue, but she'll get worse, trust me. You can show your support by clicking the little button bellow that starts with a R and ends with eview~**


	2. Chapter 2

_** A/n. Hey guys~ I have had update fever today~ Well, enjoy~**_

_**Disclamer: Everything you recognize isn't mine~**_

The room exploded in questions after I sat at Jazzy's feet. I held up my hand and the room quieted. "One at a time," I growled. "Your fucking yelling. Now shut the hell up and go one at a time!"

Carlisle went first. "How did you do that?" Typical. "I said it before. I used one of my powers. And you don't have to yell. I have a headache." He looked at me startled and opened his mouth again but I motioned for him to stop. "The particular power that I used tends to leave me with horrible headaches."

He seemed satisfied, well, he better have because I had moved on to the next person. The brunette at his side, Emily or Emsie I think, went next. "I'm Esme, dear. What powers do you have?" Another much asked question. "I only have two. I have the power to create illusions. I am really still eight, I just look like I'm. My other power is a shield. I don't use my physical shield very often, but my mental shield is always up."

There where several gasps at this and on whistle from the giant man sitting next to the pretty blond. I smirked at the people sitting around me. "Any other questions?"

The copper headed male smirked at me. "What's the catch?" I stared at him confused. His smirk got larger. "Oh come on. That is a huge power. There has to be a drawback, a negative side affect." I sighed. I had hoped to not go into this topic. "The side affect, as he so gracefully dubbed, is that every time I use my illusion power, I get closer losing it. Imagine your power as an energy bar." I waved my hand and a bar of blue energy appeared in front of everyone, minus the human. Two bars of energy appeared in front of me. I pointed to the first bar; it was only three-quarters of the way full. My other bar was full. "The bar with the most blue in it is my shield. The one that is not all the way full is my illusioning power. When this bar finally turns empty, I have lost that power. My shield won't ever run dry, and neither will your powers."

Carlisle sat forward in his chair. "So you're telling me that you'll lose that power if you use it to much?" When I nodded he got a twinkle in his eye. "You're an illusionist. I have met only one person like you in my life, and he is long dead. He was burned at stake, but he left a lasting impression on most of us. But if you're an illusionist, why not make and everlasting bar of energy?"

I looked at him shocked. I snarled out, "Why would I take advantage of my power like that? If the Volturi found out about me, I'm done for. They won't give me any other option than joining them. With this drawback, even if I am found out, they won't be able to keep me forever. They will lose the great power as fast as I can get it gone."

He looked shocked. "Why?" I rested my head in my palm. "I don't want to be taken advantage of again. Demonett was enough to last my entire undead life. If I'm caught like that again, I'll create a fire and burn myself."

Suddenly the brunette male fist pumped the air. He looked at me and snickered. When I looked at him, obviously confused, he cried out, "Ultimate Pranking Buddies!" He smirked at me while his wife lady facepalmed. "I'm Emmett, your new big brother," he boomed in his deep voice. I high fived him and let my illusion drop, putting me back into my normal self, naked as the day I was born. Alice smiled and walked over to me and tried to kneel down to my level. "Nice to meet you, Ria. I'm Jazzy's mate, Alice. And we need to go shopping."

**A/N. So, did I explain well? To those who are confused as to why Maria is so bitter, it's because she was used just like Jasper was, in the Southern Wars. She is close to Peter and Charlotte, who will make an appearance later.** **She'd rather die than be used by the Volturi, who will also be making an appearance. **

**~Kitten is Spunkedelic**


End file.
